dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Heart of Hush
is a storyline written by Paul Dini and illustrated by Dustin Nguyen. It was published on the Detective Comics title. The storyline featured the return of Hush to eliminate Batman. Heart of Hush was featured as a tie-in to the Batman R.I.P. storyline. After learning of the Black Glove's conspiracy to kill Batman, Hush decides to strike again and take the glory away from them. For this, Hush targets Batman's close people and loved ones, being the most important one Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Catwoman. Hush kidnaps her and surgically removes her heart, leaving a series of clues and challenges that would lead Batman to Catwoman's salvation or to his own damnation. Synopsis Having heard of the Black Glove's plans, Hush returns to Gotham City to be the first to eliminate Batman before they can strike and gives Batman a warning by attacking Dr. Aesop. Shortly after, Hush keeps an eye on Zatanna and Catwoman ready to strike and soon he commands his partner in crime, Scarecrow to set the plan in motion and Scarecrow takes a kid from the hospital, ready to terrorize him. Hush manages to capture Selina and removes her heart from her body while Batman is distracted by the Scarecrow and the kidnapped kid. After the procedure Hush leaves Selina hooked to a cardiopulmonary machine and she is taken to the Gotham General Hospital. Batman interrogates Scarecrow in Arkham and learns the location of Hush, after which he goes to the place without delay. Batman tells Doctor Mid-Nite and Mister Terrific to take care of Selina while he goes to confront Hush on the villain's secret lair. Batman arrives at the Sacred Heart Convalescent Home and fights Hush to recover Selina's heart. Hush leads Batman to a special room where Selina's heart is being kept and he incapacitates Batman to eliminate him once and for all. Hush then reveals that he has performed plastic surgery on his own face to resemble Bruce Wayne and he also plans to take away Bruce's life as well as Selina's life. Hush tries to kill Batman, but the dark knight manages to free himself and Hush leaves in a hurry towards Wayne Manor. Batman secures Selina's heart and he asks Mr. Terrific to retrieve it while he fights Hush. Their fight takes them both to the batcave, where Hush is outnumbered by Batman's allies. Hush then tries to leave on the Whirly-Bat, but he loses control of the vehicle and crashes on the ceiling of the cave, leaving no trace behind. Mr. Terrific and Mid-Nite manage to save Selina and put her heart back. While she recovers, Bruce visits her and tells her that she is the only woman he's ever loved and he will always do. After a successful recovery, Selina starts planning her vengeance against Hush and with help from old friends and allies, she manages to rob Elliot from all his fortune and leaves the man broke. Knowing that Hush more than likely survived the explosion in the cave, she leaves a message telling him that it would be in his best interest to leave Gotham forever. | Issues = * -- First Families of Gotham * -- The Last Good Day * -- Heartstrings * -- Scars * -- The Demon in the Mirror | Vehicles = Batmobile, Robin's Motorcycle, Nightbird, Whirly-Bat | Items = Batrope; Batsuit | Weapons = Batarang | Notes = * This storyline serves as a prelude to the Batman R.I.P. storyline. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:Batman: Heart of Hush